Historically, formal attire for graduation participants has remained relatively unchanged throughout time. Commonly, a standard “mortarboard” graduation cap and gown are uniform colors (e.g. primary school, intermediate school, secondary school and university). Graduation apparel currently consist of purchasing a gown and “mortarboard” cap. Graduates can choose to purchase decorative materials to decorate their cap to express their favorite quotes, childhood memories, collegiate experience, field of study, or any type of sentimental information. In general, graduation caps that include the decorative art or have a standard appearance are complemented by a tassel that is attached. The most interesting investigations of published designs, systems, methods, and software are cited in                1. U.S. Pat. No. 1953/9241526B2 in which an inexpensive, standard, and basically constructed graduation cap is designed.        2. U.S. Pat. No. 1929/1729778A in which an inexpensive, standard, and basically constructed display button is designed.        3. U.S. Pat. No. 1964/3134107 in which the “mortarboard” graduation cap is improved to be comprised of detachable components for sentimental purposes or cleaning.        4. U.S. Pat. No. 2008/7434166B2 in which a technique and procedure for providing an interactive management of several wireless devices to communicate graphical or video presentations while maintaining connectivity to a wireless display device that transmits a wireless module establishing capabilities to convert received data to mandatory format for desired viewing.        5. U.S. Pat. No. 2014/8898449B2 in which a procedure and process for initiating a wireless network point of entry while establishing an encrypted closed network for many computing devices that are all equipped with a display to observe the presentation.        6. U.S. Pat. No. 2016/9241526B2 in which a preselected or customized printed graduation cap topper that can be secured to a basic graduation cap without causing damage.        7. U.S. Pat. No. 2016/9426214B2 in which integrating presentation states harmoniously between numerous applications is published.        8. U.S. Pat. No. 2016/9468247B2 in which the “mortarboard” is altered to enable graduates to secure a display by way of attaching several different clips.        9. U.S. Pat. No. 2018/10075679B2 in which the invention related specifically to computer systems, methods, and software programs capable of generating a digital template for scoreboard displays.        10. U.S. Pat. No. 2018/10121455B2 in which an adjustable wristband will contain or have an attached flexible electronic display capable of displaying multiple functions.        11. U.S. Pat. No. 2018/10133979 in which chip-enabled card technology is combined with clothing garments.        
The previously cited patents do not consider the multi purposeful superior quality LED display terminal cap cover and display button systems, methods, and software programs in its current art. Specifically, this invention relates to a system connects a removably attached LED display screen cap covers, a removably attached LED display screen display buttons, and display enabled computing devices to an encrypted wireless network that contains display-sharing interfaces, mirroring software and other programming systems that is functional, visually appealing, and complimenting to the user's personal style. Inexpensive modifications are now performed by graduates to express their individuality on top of a standard “mortarboard” cap. The fundamental design previously published is considered in the present artistic composition but has been expanded upon offering graduation cap toppers. In a like manner, foundational designs of the display button have consistently remained unchanged since 1929. Alternatively, the graduation cap topper permits graduates to decorate their caps without causing any physical damage or permanent alterations. Alternatively, the present invention has been composed with the previous embodiment considered in the process to manufacture exquisite LED display terminal cap covers and display button. Additionally, an interior easel back is considered in the present invention discontinuing a need for a separate stand. Moreover, the “Tassel Topper” invention requires graduates to remove the attached surface to change the desired image. The inventive publication for a method of installing several clips to the “mortarboard” portion of the standard graduation cap to display preferred decorative materials does not enable graduates to use magnets, adhesives, pins, or other adhesion methods. Similarly, the clip and topper inventions confine graduates to removing their cap to vary the image on top of the graduation cap. The previously evaluated inventions prohibit the possibility for graduates to change preferred images, presentations, and files from their display enabled computing devices.
The publication relating to wearable chip computing devices that are in contact with users' body is an advance invention, but the present invention systems and methods have capabilities regardless of user's body contact. This present invention improves the formerly cited patent to include a system and method that is removably attached to all fabrics and is surface compatible. The flexible electronic display that is fixed into or on a band invention specifically pertains to the user's wrist. The present invention does not restrict a durable electronic display to bands or writs. Equally, both publications would restrict users to body contact or a specific area of the body. The present invention relates to adhering to numerous different fabrics and balancing on any surface.
Presently, the prior publication referring to an interactive management system for several wireless devices to access video and graphic presentations is a substantial invention, but does not consider the present method, software, system, or manufacturing of superior quality LED display terminal cap covers or display buttons. The publication that established the invention of an encrypted access required closed network for display enabled computing devices is beneficial in the present invention. The previously mentioned technique is evaluated in the present invention to permit users high-level network security that protects the cap covers, display buttons, and display enabled computing devices. The present invention will protect users network security and personal information throughout the encrypted systems, programs, applications, and websites that connect to cap covers, display buttons and display enabled computing devices. The invention providing guidance on integrating presentation states concurrently between numerous applications can be expanded in the present invention to encompass cap covers and display buttons. The previously mentioned, technology in conjunction with the LED display terminal display buttons and cap covers will transmit the user specified presentation programs using the following technologies, but not limited to display-sharing interfaces, mirroring software, other programming systems, and will not be limited to the most common presentation applications. The digital template analyzed in a former patent publication only applies to scoreboards. The present invention is inclusive to all apparel and surfaces.
Against shortcomings discussed in the above patented technologies, systems, methods, and manufacturing, a design for a new utility apparel to include superior quality LED display terminal cap covers and display buttons was invented. The new presently invented electronic visual display terminal display buttons and cap covers is needed in the art of fashion and can be a customizable embellishment that is worn or attached to any fabrics and surfaces for all occasions. The present methods and systems are establishing a cost-effective, convenient, personalized, and non-damaging removably secured LED display terminal cap cover and display buttons. In an exemplary encompassment of the present invention, commencement participants will access an encrypted wireless network to utilize display-sharing interfaces, mirroring software, and other technological mechanisms to display synchronized data for a single user and/or multiple users from any preferred display enabled computing devices or manually uploading directly into the superior quality electronic visual display terminal cap covers and display buttons. Additionally, encompassments of the present invention grant inclusivity to family members, significant others, and friends all over the world by enabling users to permit data-sharing, mirroring display enabled computing device software, and other technological mechanisms synchronizing desired content that will be transmitted on digital visual display terminal cap covers and display buttons. Equally important, the present invention refers to display buttons and cap covers that create a wearable removably secured digital visual display terminal in an innovative opportunity to individualize the users casual and formal apparel at special occasions, daily life, or any preferred application.